To live in a dream
by The one piece lover
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Yukio gets sucked in by a portal and suddenly, he is in the one piece world. What is going to happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Story: Kimura Yukio, a 17 year old guy who lives in London. Half Japanese on his mother's side, and half English on his fathers. He is an anime freak and his favorite anime is one piece. He doesn't like his life and wants to live in the one piece world.  
Yukio gets sucked inside a portal and his wish became true.  
What will happen?**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own one piece.**

**'When he thinks'  
"When someone talks"**

Chapter 1.

I woke up by my own scream. 'A nightmare' I thought to myself. I sat up and went to the kitchen to get some water to drink.  
My whole body was sweaty and warm from the nervous sleep.  
I took a quick shower and then literally ran to my bed, but I tried my best to stay quiet, to not wake anybody up.  
The time was around two o'clock and I had to wake up in about four hours.  
I sighted when I lay down on my bed, hoping that my dream would be a happier one than the last one, before falling asleep.

_I was running. I didn't know why, but I ran like my life depended on it. I knew that if I stopped, then something bad would happen. Something I didn't want to think about._

_I was in a long corridor.  
There were no doors except for one at the end of the long passage.  
I took a quick look behind me before opening the door and ran inside and then quickly closed the door. I looked around me.  
There were people there. Every one of them had a mask, an emotionless face. They stared at me. I couldn't see their eyes but I knew they were._

_Suddenly they backed away to the sides, making a long passage in front of me.  
I tried to look what was further away the passage but only saw darkness. Should I go? I slowly looked around.  
Did I have any choice?_

_No._

_I started to walk.  
I heard some noise by the door and knew that the danger that chased me earlier where coming after me.  
So I did the only thing I could think of.  
I started to run again no longer afraid of the darkness in front of me, only of whatever it was behind me._

_Suddenly, those with masks started to walk and stood in front of me, not letting me keep going. I knew that the thing behind me came closer and closer.  
I heard something. It was a weird sound. I couldn't explain it.  
It was like darkness in sounds. A shadow fell over me and everything went black._

I sat abruptly up in my bed. Another one?  
I swallowed hard and stood up looking at the watch.  
I could sleep for another half an hour until the others woke up, but I didn't want to sleep.  
If I had two nightmares in a row, then that would mean that I would get another one. It was always like that. If I only had one nightmare then I might not get another one, but if I had a second nightmare then it was nothing I could do. I would keep dreaming bad things every time I slept until the next night.

I just sat on my bed and stared at the wall for thirty minutes, until my stepmother came in to wake me up.

My mother died five years ago when I was twelve years old. I still remember her calm voice when she talked about something.  
She was beautiful. I knew that. I didn't remember exactly how she looked like, but I remember that she was pretty. She was a mother that you could brag about. One of those kind-hearted, beautiful mothers who cooked delicious cookies.  
When I was a kid, I had a lot of friends and was popular at my school, but when my mother died, I became distant and hard to talk to, so no one talked to me anymore, except for my best friend Jimmy, whom I had known since we were babies.  
Two years later, my dad remarried. I didn't like her.  
My stepmother was a nice person, really! It was just that… She wasn't my real mom. Why would dad remarry? Even if she was dead, wasn't mom the only person for dad?

I yawned and walked after my stepmother to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked.

"Yeah." I lied. Neither she nor my dad knew about the nightmares I had almost every night, and I didn't plan to tell them.

"Good." She said plainly while placing cereals on the table, next to the milk and juice.

I ate as fast as I could, quickly packed my school stuff and opened the door to walk out and go to school.  
That's what I intended to do, but when I opened the door, there was just a yellow light there. My stepmother came to the hall to see what was going on, and the last thing I saw, was my stepmothers surprised and horrified face before I got sucked into the light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Story: Kimura Yukio, a 17 year old guy who lives in London. Half Japanese on his mother's side, and half English on his fathers. He is an anime freak and his favorite anime is one piece. He doesn't like his life and wants to live in the one piece world.  
Yukio gets sucked inside a portal and his wish became true.  
What will happen?**

**Disclaimer: Let's see… I own Yukio and… Nothing more.**

**'When he thinks'  
"When someone talks"**

Chapter 2.

I woke up and noticed that I couldn't move. I slowly opened my eyes, looking at the sky at daytime.  
When I looked around, I saw that I was lying on the floor, tied with ropes that smelled of fish and seawater. I seemed to be on some boat but I couldn't understand why.  
And why someone had tied me up…?  
A face suddenly appeared over me. "Hey, Zoro! He's awake!" A familiar boy said with a loud voice.  
Another face appeared.  
I knew these faces all too well.

"Luffy…? Zoro…?" I tried to sit up. "What the heck!?"

Zoro stared at me and Luffy started to laugh. "So I'm already famous?"  
I swallowed. 'What the hell is happening?' I tried to remember what happened. I was on my way to school and… No, that's not right. I hadn't gone yet. I was GOING to go and opened the door and then…? I couldn't remember.

"Who are you?" Zoro asked with a deep voice and I turned my face to him. I couldn't believe that Zoro, my favorite character in one piece, sat in front of me, talking.

"I'm Kimura Yukio." Finally got out from my mouth.

"And?" The swordsman asked.

"A… And what?" I asked. I was kind of scared of the mean eyes that Zoro was looking at me with.

"You just appeared out of nowhere, unconscious on our boat, and you ask me what I mean? Explain yourself!"

"I don't know either. I was on my way to school and suddenly I was here, tied with smelly ropes in a boat with pirates!"  
Luffy and Zoro looked at each other.

"What's he talking about, Zoro?" Luffy asked.  
I turned my head to Luffy.  
"This rope doesn't smell…!"  
Zoro and I sweat dropped.

"Luffy, that's what you thought was weird? Not that a strange boy appeared out of nowhere in our boat in the middle of the ocean?"

I sighed. "I told you! I don't know how I got here." I said, forgetting that I was in some weird place with people that shouldn't exist. "And could you PLEASE take of these ropes? I can't run either way, and I'm way too weak to try to kill you. I'm REALLY just an ordinary boy, who got sucked up by some kind of portal or something and woke up in a boat with pirates that I adore. Nothing more… PLEASE?!"

Zoro gave me one last glare before he tied up the ropes.  
"Where do you live?" He asked.

I thought for a bit. Should I tell him that I'm not from here, or should I just say a random islands name?  
"I… I'm from London." I said, hoping that they wouldn't ask more.

"London? Never heard of it." Zoro turned his face to Luffy.  
"Have you?" Luffy shook his head and I fast came up with an excuse.

"It's in Grand line. It is a small Island that few people heard of." I looked at my feet as I didn't like to lie. Even if it was to people that didn't really exist.

"Oh!? You're from Grand line!? AWSOME!" Luffy shouted with shining eyes.  
I swallowed and nodded.

'What kind of situation was this? I woke up in a boat in another dimension and…? And what? Except for missing my dad, what was the problem? I wished for it, so here I am. In a different world with my Idols that shouldn't exist but does. Why not enjoy it?' I thought to myself. I saw Zoro lean back in the boat and trying to sleep, but he was still cautious of me and one of his eyes wasn't closed all the way as he stared at me. Luffy just took out an apple from nowhere and started to eat.

I smiled to myself.  
This would be an adventure to remember.

**Second chapter done! This chapter was hard to write because I didn't know what I was going to write, I always do that. I just improvise and see where the story goes…**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, next one will come soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Story: Kimura Yukio, a 17 year old guy who lives in London. Half Japanese on his mother's side, and half English on his fathers. He is an anime freak and his favorite anime is one piece. He doesn't like his life and wants to live in the one piece world.  
Yukio gets sucked inside a portal and his wish became true.  
What will happen?**

**Disclaimer: If I really did own one piece, it wouldn't be as awesome as it is.**

**'When he thinks'  
"When someone talks"**

Chapter 3

After a couple of days and a couple of more 'interviews' about myself, Zoro finally started to trust me a little more. Luffy already had the first day.  
The only problem was…  
I was starving. All three of us were starving.  
Luffy ate up three weeks of food in less than five minutes and now we hadn't been eating for two days.  
Beating Luffy to a pulp and just waiting for a fish to come for two days wasn't so fun. Zoro slept most of the time and it was hard to talk to Luffy.  
Not because he was unfriendly or anything… He was just an idiot.  
One time I tried to start a conversation it went like this:

"Hey, Luffy?"

"Yeah?" Luffy said while staring at the sky.

"What happens if you drink seawater?" I asked.

"Don't know."

"Well, what do you think?"

He looked at me with a puzzled look. "Maybe…"

"Maybe?" I asked.

"Hmm? What were we talking about?" I sweat dropped.

"What would happen if you drink seawater!?"

"I don't know." He said again, and it would continue going around like that until I gave up.  
Seriously, what a pain he is…

"I'm hungry…" Luffy cried.

"When will we reach land?" Zoro asked.

"Who knows…? We go were the wind and sea takes us. Will we reach land? Well I'm sure we will… someday…" Luffy answered his own question.

Zoro sat up. "Isn't it strange that you want to become the pirate king and yet you don't have any navigation skills?" He asked the straw hat captain.

"It's not strange, I just drift in the sea. You too… Aren't you a pirate hunter of the sea?"

I just sat quietly and watched them talking.

"I don't recall ever being a pirate hunter. I went out to sea looking for a man, but I got lost and couldn't return to my village. I had no choice but to hunt pirates for the reward."

"What, so you were just lost?" Luffy said while looking at the sea, making Zoro to abruptly smash his foot in the wooden boat, making it start to swing.  
"Don't say it like that!"

The swinging got Luffy to almost fall overboard and his hat to fly away.  
While I just sat on my normal place, looking at them, they slowly walked to the side of the ship, trying to catch the hat. I heard Luffy whisper "Shanks…" and remembered this part from the anime, where he gets a flashback of his childhood with the red hair pirate.  
After Luffy sat down while spacing out looking at his hat, Zoro started talking to him.  
"Hey, if you keep spacing out, you'll drop it again. It's very important, right? He asked.

Luffy put his hat back on his face, while grinning. "Yeah. Thank you, Zoro."

"I'm hungry!" Zoro said and leaned back.  
Luffy looked up. "A bird, eh…" Zoro said.

"Let's eat… That bird!" He said while giving us a big smile.

"How?" Zoro asked.

"Leave it to me." Luffy said followed by "GOMU GOMU NO…" He stretched his hands and grabbed the mast. "ROCKET!" He shouted, shooting himself up in the air and towards the bird.

"I see." Zoro said quietly.

When we looked up we suddenly saw how the bird trapped Luffy in his beak.

"Ah. He's stuck." I said while looking up at the huge pink bird, with a rubber man in his mouth.

Luffy started to scream. "HELP ME!"

"You dumbass! What are you doing!?" Zoro yelled, while rowing like his life depended on it, trying to catch up to the bird, which was flying away.  
And me…? I lied on the floor, holding my stomach with tears in my eyes from laughing too much…

**Third chapter done and no idea where this story is going. Great!  
Please review, because I want you to. **

**Until next chapter is done, HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! ^_^ **


	4. Chapter 4

I'm very sorry, but I will not continue this story! I have no idea what to write!

I'm going to start a new story about Sanji, so please check it out when I post the first chapter!  
I havn't stopped making 'Dreams coming true', I know it's been a while since I posted the last chapter, but I promise that the next chapter will come... Eventually...

So... Sorry about discontinuing this story, and check out my other stories. (That I will not give up on!)


End file.
